


Polar Opposites.

by cutenewt



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, Crime Drama, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad and Happy, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: It’s Steve Roger’s first day. He’s a Rookie Cop in the Brooklyn PD, and is adamant to prove himself as good enough. Nothing can get in his way of a good first day – not even when his TA asks him to sit at a desk all day. But, things start going wrong around midday... when a criminal named Barnes ‘accidentally’ punches him in the face. Who does that?!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _**3rd September, 2012.** _  
_**6.30a.m.** _

 

Steve stands in front of the rectangular mirror, shifting his weight from side to side as the nerves start to settle in. He straightens his tie for the fifth time in the past few minutes, wanting everything to look perfect. He tucks his shirt even further into his trousers, silently cursing at himself for being optimistic and jotting down to order the medium size as opposed to a small.

 

“You’re gonna do fine, Rogers.” He mutters, clenching his jaw and talking through gritted teeth.

 

Taking one last glance at the unfamiliar navy blue within the glass before him, Steve runs a hand through the unkempt looking mess of blonde upon his head. He was going to style it with gel – but, that looked weird. And, every time he brushed it, stupid little curls kept appearing.

 

Hoping and praying that nothing else other than his hairstyle will go wrong today, Rogers grabs his backpack and rushes out of the door. He knows he can do this. He just has to prove it to everyone else.

 

Due to not owning a car of his own, Steve has to bike to the precinct. There’s not much problem with this – his doctor said that the fresh air would do him some good – but, most of the rookies who graduated with him usually brag about owning brand new cars or motorbikes.

 

It’s only a twenty minute journey, but with the angry traffic of New Yorkers sometimes it can take a little longer. Even if you are using the bike lane, and everybody else is walking in it.

 

Steve parks up his bike, locking it and putting the key safely inside of his backpack. Before he can stand up again, two hands have been firmly planted onto his shoulders.

 

“First day, how’d ya feel?!” A familiar voice exclaims, as Steve gets up to his feet and nudges the person away.

 

“How’d you think I feel, Sam?” Rogers murmurs, wishing that he’d had time to grab an early morning coffee before arrival.

 

The guy chuckles, walking beside Steve as they near the building. “It’s gonna be great! Maybe we’ll even make an arrest,” he grins.

 

“It’s not all about arresting people and having a gun,” Steve points out, earning a prolonged groan from his friend.

 

“You sound like the goddamn guy from the academy! Dammit, Rogers. Live a little,” Wilson playfully punches his shoulder.

 

They get into the briefing room, and sit beside one another. The room is full of cops of all different rankings, and the four other new rookies. Introductions happen first, and some of the more senior cops are given one Rookie each.

 

Every rookie is thinking the same thing – what do you need a trainer for, when I’ve just spent a whole two years in the academy? But, according to the captain “you’re never prepared.” It’s not very comforting, but Steve still plans to face the challenges of the day face on.

 

“Catch you after the shift?” Sam asks, when they’re all dismissed for the day.

 

He nods, before wandering over to the woman who’s going to be training him. She doesn’t look much older than himself – okay, he’s only twenty three and maybe looks a little younger, but still. She has red hair that seems to be pristinely straight, and a smirk that belongs on the front of some kind of magazine.

 

“Alright. Rogers, is it?” She looks down at his name tag. “You’re my first Rookie, and I’m gonna need you to do somethin’ real important for me today.”

 

He looks up at her. “Of course, Ma’am.” Steve says, keeping his tone respectful and maintaining a non-awkward level of eye contact.

 

“I’m helping out the detectives with a murder case, so you’re gonna be on front desk for today!” She smiles, and Steve assumes it’s a rather sarcastic gesture at the least.

 

His heart sinks a little, but he remembers what he’d said to Sam earlier this morning. “Happy to help,” he mumbles, trying his best to sound genuine.

 

She smiles again, and shows him to where he’ll be working. He’s situated to one of the rookies who Steve would’ve imagined to be out in the field right away... and, clearly the guy is thinking exactly the same thing. As he doesn’t shut the hell up about how he’s stuck here and not out making arrests and ‘keepin’ all them damsels in distress safe.’

 

Steve rolls his eyes into oblivion at that remark.

 

▪️

 

By noon, Rogers has little will to continue on his day. Officer Clark clearly believes he’s some kind of god, sent down to protect all hot women. He has told Steve to answer the calls and make the coffee, incase somebody needs emergency help and comes to the front desk to get it.

 

As he stands in front of the coffee machine, waiting for what feels like an eternity for it to boil, Steve hears a commotion beginning nearby.

 

“You get yours hands off of me! Of course I’m fuckin’ serious, this jacket is new and you probably have donut dust all over you!” A young, male voice yells from in the hallways.

 

Something inside of Steve tells him to go and help, and he isn’t sure if it’s dreading going back to Mr. Save-The-Day, or just wanting to prove himself once and for all.

 

So, he jabs the hot water button with his thumb, and hurries into the corridor. Inside he feels a rush of adrenaline, wondering if he may make his first attempt at helping detain somebody, and maybe he’ll even get to use his handcuffs.

 

But, reality dawns upon him rather quickly... and, rather painfully – as a fist meets his face.

 

“God dammit!” A strong, Southern accent curses. “You alright, Rook’?”

 

Steve staggers backwards through the open door he’d just strode through acting obnoxiously confident, grabbing at the doorframe with one hand, and his face with the other. All he’s focused on is trying not fall over and act weak, but now the superior is having to hold him up anyway.

 

“Get him out of here, and charge him for assaulting an officer!” The gruff voice barks an order at the officers holding the chaotic offender, who’s now calmed down enough to be held.

 

As they’re removing him from the situation, Steve hears him yell again. “It was an accident! I wasn’t even going for the little guy!”

 

Great. Even the criminals don’t think he’s good enough for the job.

 

Overwhelmed with one emotion after another, Steve just keeps his head down and lets the guy lead him into an empty room, away from all of the onlookers who now probably find him hilarious.

 

▪️

 

“You okay, kid?” He hands Steve an ice pack.

 

Steve nods out of instinct, putting the pack onto his nose. “Didn’t really hurt...” he squints at the man’s name badge. “Officer Yates, Sir.”

 

The man laughs. “You’re not a great liar,” he says.

 

“That’s fair,” Rogers sighs. First day on the job. He manages to get beat up without even doing anything.

 

The door to the side room swings open a moment later, and one of the cops from the hallway walks in.

 

“Barnes wants to talk to the Rookie,” he announces.

 

“Tell him I said no. That son of a bitch has done enough damage,” Yates snaps back.

 

Steve frowns, which genuinely hurts so he immediately stops the action. “The guy who hit me?” He looks over at the cop still standing by the door.

 

He nods. “Yeah,”

 

“What does he want?”

 

“Says he wants to apologise... probably wants us to take off the assault charge,” the man chuckles.

 

“What did you arrest him for?” Steve is curious at to whether or not this guy may be worth the second chance. He knows what it’s like to not be understood for most of your life – even if the guy is a criminal, as long as he didn’t murder anyone then he might deserve redemption after all.

 

Yates looks at him like he’s gone crazy. “Kid’s always being picked up for petty crimes, you name it, he’s done it – theft, assault, possession...”

 

“Yeah, but... nothing real bad?” Rogers murmurs, having second thoughts about disagreeing with the one Officer who’s actually helped him today.

 

The man cracks a small smile. “No, you’re right. Most of the assaults are backed up by the fact he was defendin’ some weakling in an alleyway, or a girl who’s dress has just been tugged at by a lowlife or two. Unfortunately, Barnes just draws the short straw and is still at the scene when we arrive.”

 

“I still remember ‘first time I picked him up – I’d just been transferred here, after workin’ six years in my home town. Kid was ten years old, and had been caught pick pocketing a business man... you know what his defence was?” Steve shakes his head.

 

Yates shakes his head, reminiscing to himself in silence for a few moments. “The little girl at his foster home wanted a new doll, ‘cause a bully had broken hers and nobody had enough money to buy her one.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I had to take him in... gave him a lecture about workin’ for your money, and we called his careers to bring him home again. He was still too young for juvie, so we let him go.”

 

Rogers nods. He knows what living in care feels like, but he’d never pickpocketed anyone in his life. A part of him wonders what would’ve happened if this Barena guy had lived a life without crime instead. Maybe he would Be sat on this couch instead of Steve, and not behind metal bars.

 

“I wanna go talk to him,” Steve finalises aloud.

 

Yates sighs quietly. “Don’t let his charm, nor sob stories fool ya. Half of them are most likely lies, and as a kid I probably fell for one too many of his stupid stories, and adorable wit too.”

 

“Well, was he really in a care home?” Rogers questions, getting to his feet and ignoring the slight wave of dizziness that washes over him.

 

The senior Officer nods. “Can’t really lie about that one, since we have access to all of his records.”

 

“Are you coming, or not?” The impatient Cop at the door asks, to which Steve nods.

 

He follows him through the hallways, and into an interrogation room. “We put him in there, ‘cause one of the detectives has to question him about witnessing something. But, it’ll give you privacy to talk. I’ll be right here the whole time though.” He explains.

 

Steve nods, looking at the two way mirror and noticing that he’s still bleeding a little. Not wanting to act like he’s being dramatic in front of someone who’s most likely about to laugh at him, he quickly cleans himself up before leaving.

 

He opens the door to the other side of the mirror, ignoring the nerves inside him. This guy is only a petty crime offender, nothing major. He seems to be just like Steve, in the sense that he wants to stick up for people.

 

“Oh, hey! You came!” The guy handcuffed to the table grins, looking over as Steve there the interrogation room. “Take a seat, I don’t bite.” Barnes smirks mischievously.

 

Rogers’ eyebrows raise. “Yeah, but you punch,” he mutters, earning laughter from the criminal.

 

“I swear I wasn’t aiming for your face, you appeared out of damn nowhere!” He replies.

 

Steve let’s go of the door handle and moves closer to the male, flinching as the door closes behind him. He sits down opposite, and gains the courage to make eye contact. He has nice eyes, and that’s slightly unsettling for Steve to think about.

 

“Did you put ice on it?” Barnes asks.

 

“I know how to take care of myself,”

 

“I didn’t say you didn’t!” He attempts at raising his hands, but clearly forgets that they’re handcuffed. Proceeding to start laughing at himself, Steve grows annoyed.

 

He stands up again, not wanting to waste anymore time. “Is this just a joke to you? Having a criminal record, wasting your life away in a cell. You could do something with your life!” Rogers snaps, unsure of what just came over him.

 

“Are you okay? Your breathing is going a little funny... I shared a foster home with an asthmatic kid once, are you asthmatic? Am I making you stressed? Maybe you should leave.”

 

Steve ignores his comment, and wraps his fingers around the door handle. “It’s not a joke. Not everyone gets the privilege of rising up in the world like you do. I’m not a COp, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t wanna help anyone.” The voice behind him has suddenly turned bitter, and no longer carries such a cheerful tone.

 

The twist in atmosphere sends a chill up Steve’s spine, and he begins to revert back to feeling sorry for the guy. But, he doesn’t voice this aloud, since Barnes doesn’t seem like the type to accept sympathy. Hell, neither will Steve.

 

He lets go of the door handle, and turns around. “I didn’t mean to –“ the door behind him swings open with such force that it causes both of them to jump at the same time, and Steve’s sentence is cut short.

 

A man dressed in an extremely neat suit appears before them, and when Steve turns around the man scoffs.

 

“Why is there a Rookie in here?” He walks over to the glass, pounding his fist against it. A damn Rookie? Really?” He yells towards it.

 

The COp that had escorted Steve here in the first place soon appears in the room, and timidly wanders up to the suited male.

 

“He wasn’t doing the interrogation, Detective Affleck. Barnes was just apologising to him for accidentally assaulting him,” the cop explains, but the Detective just laughs... rather obnoxiously.

 

“Sure, Mr. James Barnes – the guy who can never be in the wrong.” He chuckles, but it’s clearly all put on. “Well, if you two gentlemen could excuse me, I need to question this man about a very illegal drug deal.”

 

Steve feels the internalised need to stick up for James, but the other Cop literally drags him out of the room.

 

“Don’t get on the wrong side of Affleck, you hear me?” He keeps his tone hushed, and stares Rogers uncomfortable in the eye.

 

He nods, knowing that he should take the comment seriously... but, in all honestly he’d much rather see the Detective on the other side of the table, really.

 

▪️

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

▪️

 

The shift finally comes to an end seven pm. The Rookies don’t have to do a night shift today, which Steve is extremely thankful for. After he had a talk with Barnes, he had to go back and endure another six hours with Clark... who laughed at him, and found it extremely amusing that he’d been. He also then went on to tell Steve the story of how he got a broken jaw when breaking up a fight with a guy who was ‘seven feet tall and pickin’ on a beautiful lady’ when he was only sixteen years old.

 

Steve unlocks his bike, hearing footsteps grow closer behind him.

 

“That was an awesome first day, don’t ya th – holy shit, what happened to your face?!” Sam backtracks, literally stumbling backwards from the shock when his friend turns around.

 

Rogers sighs. “I got punched by a guy,” he mumbles.

 

“Nice! Did you arrest them?” Sam asks, an excited look upon his face.

 

Steve yanks his bike out of the stand. “No. He’d already been arrested.”

 

“What do you mean? Oh, did you process him?”

 

“I really don’t wanna talk about it, Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rogers states simply, before getting onto his bicycle and proceeding to cycle away.

 

As soon as he returns home to his small apartment, he takes off his uniform as quickly as possible. He goes to bed early, and hopes that tomorrow will bring something better.

 

▪️

 

In the morning, Steve skips meeting Sam outside the precinct and arrives early just to avoid him. He’d already woken up feeling like his nose was broken, and with an ugly looking bruise. It doesn't even look cool.

 

He opens up his locker, already dressed in is uniform but deciding to waste some time. Steve wonders if the other guys already have photos of their family and friends stuck inside of theirs. He sighs again.

 

“Rogers, you’re here early!” A female voice shortly followed by some disgruntled yelling from the other few guys inside of the men’s locker room sounds out.

 

Steve looks up, somewhat surprised to see Officer Romanov standing before him.

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” He explains the half truth to her.

 

She looks him up and down, and spends a few extra moments on his injury. “That looks painful,” Romanov observes out loud. “Might make you look a little more intimidating out in the field today.”

 

“I’m going out in the field?” Steve tries not to sound too excited, but comes across like a little kid who’s allowed into the candy store by himself.

 

She chuckles. “That’s what I said, isn't it?”

 

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Steve mutters, following her into the weapons inventory.

 

He waits for her to sort out her weapon, before doing the same. Awkwardly following her like a lost puppy, they both head out and into the briefing room. Sam is already sat beside somebody Steve doesn’t recognise, but he still smiles when he sees him.

 

They listen to the Captain talk about how there’s a new drug dealing gang on the street, selling legit medication that has been stolen from hospitals. He explains that they’ve been given the name ‘Robin Hood and the Merry Medication Men’ by the tabloids, which causes a few snickers around the room.

 

“They’re like ghosts. They never steal too much, but enough to sell. I know what you’re all thinkin’ – they’re helping the poor to afford medication. But, it’s still illegal. We have a few possible suspects and names, and recently one of their drug runners has given up a deal that’s going down. That’s your priority today... including all you. Rookies. So, stay focused out there. We still haven’t ruled out that they aren’t dangerous and armed.”

 

Everybody is dismissed, and they go to grab their walkies. The Rookies head out with their TAs, ready to face the streets.

 

Steve, being in two minds about this himself, stays quiet as he follows Romanov out to their squad car. The deal will be happening in an hour – according to the guy who ratted – so, an undercover team will be going in first, leaving the others scouting the area nearby whilst it’s going down, and staying available for backup.

 

Whilst they’re waiting to head into the geographical area of the deal, Romanov makes Steve go and get a coffee order. Once he’s back in the car, she starts talking.

 

“I can tell you don’t want to arrest these people,” she says.

 

Steve turns to look at her. “Do you?” He asks.

 

“No. But, that’s the law sometimes... it’s messed up,” Romanoff admits.

 

Rogers frowns. “Don’t you like being a cop then?”

 

“Sure, I do. I love my job... my Father was a cop, his Father... my Mom is a lawyer. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t disagree with certain aspects of it.”

 

Steve nods. She doesn’t seem as bad as he originally thought.

 

They continue to wait around until called for backup, and half an hour into the deal’s time-slot they start to drive around to see if anything suspicious is happening.

But, they get a whole load of nothing.

 

Each and every Cop return to the station completely empty handed... because the tip was fake. Unfortunately, it was Detective Affleck’s guy who told them the time and date in the first place, and he insists that this was the information he had been given.

 

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Sam asks, leaning up against the wall as Steve stares blankly at the vending machine before him.

 

He shrugs in response. “Probably. If I was a drug dealer, I wouldn’t tell my lower staff the truth.”

 

“Steve, do not say that out loud in a police station,” Sam jokes.

 

When Rogers doesn’t even laugh, Wilson pokes his shoulder. “What’re you trying to do, have a staring contest with that Hershey bar?”

 

“Sorry,” Steve mutters, finally pressing the buttons. “It’s just like... these past two days haven’t exactly been great.”

 

“You won’t get a win everyday,” Sam points out.

 

Grabbing his candy bar from the machine, Steve sighs. “I know that.”

 

“Well then, quit mopin’!” His friend insists. “Besides, we get to walk the streets later.”

 

Faking a smile, Steve starts eating his snack so that he doesn’t have to talk back to Sam. They finish their lunch breaks, and go back to find their Training Officers eager to find out what the rest of the afternoon will bring.

 

▪️

 

“STOP, POLICE!” Steve yells again, tearing through the park after the guy who had literally just grabbed a woman’s ass right in front of him.

 

He continues to dodge civilians and yell back apologies, but the bastard is getting away. They exit the park, and are just about to reach the edge of the sidewalk when... Romanov appears out of nowhere, and takes him down with one single blow to the face.

 

“Oops, did that hurt?” She fakes sympathy towards the man now lying face down against the ground.

 

“Yeah! What the hell, lady?!” He grunts.

 

Romanoff reaches down to handcuff him, and then pulls him to his feet. “Good! Because you know what you just did?” She asks him.

 

“I was appreciatin’ that woman! She had a tight ass skirt on, so she was basically –“

 

“I swear to God, if you say what I think you’re about to say I _will_ tase you.”

 

“This is a violation!” The man starts to ramble on, as she opens the squad car door and pushes him inside, whilst reminding him to watch his head.

 

Steve is still standing opposite her, hands on his knees struggling for air.

 

“You alright, Rogers?” She smirks.

 

He stands up straight. “Couldn’t you have done that, like, ten minutes ago?” Steve wheezes.

“You gotta do some things for yourself,” Romanov remarks, opening the car door for him.

 

She gets into the driver’s seat, and Steve ensures to use his inhaler before climbing in after her.

 

Once they arrive back at the precinct, Steve helps Romanoff to book and then process the guy. He gets put in a cell to await bail, and the pair of them head back out for one more drive until their shift ends.

 

Another highly unsuccessful, extremely embarrassing day.

 

▪️

 

**_Two weeks later._ **

  
After the two weeks that Steve has endured, there has been many ups and downs. The rookies got to go in their first undercover job, he had to answer the phones one day and got yelled at by an elderly woman, and he had to process a drunk guy who threw up all over his new shoes and freshly washed uniform.

 

And, to top it all off? He had to spend a whole two days last week working in processing with Clark-Wannabe-Kent (Steve’s new nickname for the idiot), who seemed to have a bad case of man flu that he so kindly handed over to Steve as last night.

 

Right now he’s sipping on his third coffee, whilst listening to the Captain explain that a statement of a reward has been released to the public regarding any major information on the prescription drug dealers, so to beware of fake callers who are simply after the sum of money.

 

Half of the rookies are assigned to taking in the calls about tips, and the other half are assigned to act on the tips and go where they’re needed. Sam gets the phones this time – much to his dismay – and Steve is assigned to take to the streets.

 

He waits by the car for Romanov, who appears holding two drinks.

 

“No, it’s not coffee. You know why? ‘Cause I’ve seen you drink two cups whilst here already.” She says, handing it to him.

 

Steve frowns. He didn’t even realise she had arrived yet, let alone been watching him.

 

They get into the car, and Rogers starts drinking the beverage. It seems to be lemon tea.

 

“Before I start the car, I’m going to state a few things. Firstly, if you don’t think you can last this shift without dying on me, please for the love of Jesus take a sick day. Secondly, if you get me sick, I’ll shoot you.” She smiles scarily sweetly at the end of her small lecture.

 

Steve swallows his rink with a worried gulp. “Yes, and I won’t.” He replies.

 

“Alright then,” Romanov utters, starting the engine of the car.

 

▪️

 

After driving for only two hours, they’ve already received four places to check out from the tips coming in back at the station. And, each one of them being as bogus as the next.

 

“15-09, do you read?” Their radio buzzes with static, and Sam’s voice follows after.

 

Romanov looks at Steve, indicating for him to newer.

 

“This is 15-09, we copy.”

 

“We have a caller saying she has just seen three males, in their early to late twenties enter her building. She says she followed them, and heard them talking about a deal. We advised her to stay put in her apartment. Where abouts are you?”

 

Steve checks his surroundings before answering. “Just passing fifteenth street, Sam.”

 

“Alright, the address is seventeen Birchtree Avenue. It’s just off sixteenth,”

 

“Thanks, we’re on our way.” Steve replies, switching on the sirens after glancing at Romanov to make sure that he should do so.

 

Just before they arrive, she switches the sirens off as well as the lights.

 

“Don’t want them knowing we’re here... if they really are here themselves,” Steve nods.

 

They park the car one block away from the supposed scene, and walk to the apartment block. “What’s wrong?” Romanoff questions him, before they make their way up the steps

.

“It’s just... I’ve only un-holstered my gun once before right now.” He whispers.

 

“Just keep me covered, okay? We most likely won’t even have to use them. Keep it lowered when there’s a civilian,” she explains.

 

The pair enter the building, and head up the stairs to the apartment that they’ve been instructed to raid. Officer Romanoff goes in first, announcing their arrival. To both of their extreme surprises, there is indeed three men sitting around a table, and a woman counting out a few orange pill bottles.

 

Two of the men flee at once, one of them into the other room and the other out the window. The remaining woman and male both raise their hands immediately, and before Romanoff can instruct Steve he’s making a beeline for the open window himself.

 

“I got the window guy!” He yells, hoping that he’s the only one who got out down the fire escape.

 

He tears down the metal stairs, trying to hold his gun steady. Steve can see the male suspect reaching the bottom, and hurtling down the alleyway rather than towards the sidewalk conveniently (for Steve, that is) blocked by pipelines being worked on.

 

“Stop, Police!” Rogers reaches the ground, and sees the guy stop a few metres away from a chain link fence.

 

He slowly raises his hands, before turning around.

 

Steve gasps quietly, not expecting who he’s now faced with.

 

▪️

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Steve gasps quietly, not expecting who he’s now faced with._

 

“Little guy!” The suspect grins.

 

“Mr. Barnes, you’re under arrest.” Steve puts aside his previous feelings of sorrow for the man, and continues to hold out his gun.

 

James keeps his hands raised, and his smile present. “You know this is nothing personal, right?” He begins.

 

“You have nowhere to go!” Steve says, starting to walk forwards.

 

Before he can reach Barnes’ side, he’s already broken into a run and is making his way directly towards the fence. “I’ll take my chances!” He yells back at Steve, who’s currently clumsily holstering his gun whilst trying to chase after him.

 

“Just let me arrest you, dammit! I haven’t arrested anybody yet, and I really want to!” He rants angrily, grabbing James’ leg before he can fully scale the fence.

 

Steve starts tugging him down, but with quite a difficulty since James had almost reached the top and already had one leg slightly over, whilst Steve himself is still stood at the bottom.

 

“You are under arrest in connection with an illegal narcotics de –“

 

“Any narcotics deal is illegal,” Barnes interrupts.

“Oh, shut up.” Steve snaps. “You’re under arrest for a narcotics deal, and for resisting arrest!” He tries even harder to pull the guy back down to the floor, but with no such luck.

 

Barnes grunts in pain. “I’m not resisting! My pants are stuck to the top of the fence.” He shouts, before Steve can cause anymore unwanted pain to his leg.

 

“Oh... Sorry – I mean, I’m not, ‘cause you’re a criminal. But, get down here!” Steve stumbles awkwardly over his words.

 

“I’m trying! Stop tugging on my other leg, dammit!”

 

“I don’t want you to escape!”

 

“I won’t!” James yells back, and Steve eventually lets go.

 

He curses himself with the pre meditation that James will easily manage to scale the fence now that he’s let go... but, to his astonishment he really does remove his jeans from the top of the fence, and comes crashing not-so-gracefully to the ground.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve mumbles, scrambling for his handcuffs.

 

Barnes gets to his feet, and puts one hand on his hip. He starts to tap one foot, pretending to be impatient.

 

“That’s not funny,” Steve’s cheeks turn an unflattering shade of hot pink, as he finally gets his hands on the cuffs and gets them off his belt.

 

He moves Barnes’ hands into position, and cuffs him.

 

“Do you have any weapons, or anything that can harm me in your possession?” Steve thankfully remembers to ask – he doesn’t want to deal with that paperwork again.

 

Barnes shakes his head.

 

“You have the right to remain silent,” Steve then begins.

 

“And I have the right to an attorney, and if I cannot afford one... yeah, I know. Oh, your name is Rogers, huh? I never quite got your name before, so sorry for calling you ‘little guy’ I can tell that it irked you.” He starts talking, whilst being led out of the alleyway.

 

Steve stops at the end, realising that he can’t get out due to the blocked sidewalk. He knows that he’s going to have to go back up the damn fire escape, and that’s when he realises that he’s struggling to breathe.

 

“Honestly, I have nowhere to go... so, please don’t die on me. Go ahead,” James tells him, and Steve hates to admit that there’s genuine kindness laced throughout his tone.

 

He lets go of Barnes’ arm, and opens his pocket to retrieve his inhaler. When Steve puts it back again, he’s fully expecting the guy to laugh, or at least make some kind of joke or teasing comment. But, he doesn’t. He actually looks relieved.

 

Before either of them can say anything though, Steve receives a voice on his radio.

 

“Rogers, are you there?”

 

He quickly answers. “I have a suspect in custody, I’m coming back through the apartment.”

 

“And, there was me thinking you’d passed out somewhere. Nice going, Rogers! I’ll meet you out front, by the squad.” Barnes starts chuckling at the comment from the TA, but Steve isn’t so amused.

 

He grabs his suspect by the arm, and begins climbing the stairs.

 

“You know, calling me ‘Mr. Barnes’ is weirdly informative. And, when you use my last name it just reminds me of that asshole Detective.” He begins talking yet again.

 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Steve breathes out, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

 

The guy laughs. “I’m just saying, you could call me Bucky.”

 

“Bucky?” Steve repeats, confused.

 

“Yeah! My middle name is ‘Buchanan’, because my Mom probably hated me, who knows. Anyway, it would make me happier.”

 

Rogers chuckles, and starts to climb the stairs again. “Do I want to make you happy?” He asks, evident sarcasm carried across within the sentence.

 

“Well, I know for sure that if this wasn’t classed as illegal, then you wouldn’t think twice about letting me and the others go free.”

 

Steve can’t exactly disagree with this statement, so he chooses not to answer.

 

“Not answering just further supports my suggestion,” Barnes sing-songs, as Steve waits for him to climb in the window first.

 

There’s already more Cops inside of the room, but the other three suspects are gone. He leads James out of the room, and into the corridor where curious onlookers are being interviewed and told to stay away from the crime scene.

 

“So?” James speaks again, as they pass by everybody on their journey downstairs.

 

“Bucky. Please, just shut the hell up.”

 

He grins. “Noted,” Barnes says.

 

Once they’ve arrived out front, Romanoff doesn’t exactly look surprised to see who her rookie has arrested.

 

“I should have know it’d be you.” She looks towards Barnes, who winks at her.

 

Romanov takes him from Steve. “Did you search him?” She asks, and he nods.

 

“Alright, let’s get back and we’ll question him.” She places him in the back of the car, before getting in herself.

 

The second they begin their journey, Bucky starts to chat.

 

“Natasha, Darling? I think Rookie Rogers – oh my God, how have o only just thought of that nickname now? Wow, I’m slacking. Anyway, I think you should send him home to rest. He did well, he made his first arrest!”

 

“Barnes, please shut up. You have right to remain silent, remember? So, feel free to exercise that right as soon as possible,” she snaps.

 

He lasts about three minutes staying quiet, before thinking of something else to say. “Why’d you become a Cop?” James is clearly directing the question towards Steve.

 

“Don’t answer him,” Romanov warns.

 

“I was going to.” Steve mumbles back.

 

Thankfully, they arrive back at the precinct before Bucky can pester them any longer. “I can book him, by myself.” Rogers jumps out of the car, eager to make a good impression after making his very first arrest.

 

“Rogers, I hate to ever admit that the idiot in the back seat there is right... but, I’m sending you home for the day.” Romanov replies.

 

“I can hear you!” Bucky yells, kicking the door of the squad car.

 

She turns to face him. “Break the car, pay for it!” Romanov shouts.

 

Turning back Steve, Natasha sighs. “I’m not usually this nice, you know. So, don’t take it for granted.”

 

“I don’t need to go home!” He continues to argue. “It’s just a cold,” he protests, unfortunately not helping his case with the painful sounding coughs that follow.

 

Natasha folds her arms over her chest. “Do you know how many times Clark asked his TA if he could go home, last week? Four times. And, the guy doesn’t even suffer from other health issues!” She exclaims. “So, go home. Rest. Come back tomorrow, for the night shift. That’s an order, Rookie.”

 

Steve nods miserably, and buzzes himself back in to the building. He makes his way towards the locker room, and gathers up his things.

 

▪️

 

Romanov gets Barnes out of the car, whilst radioing Wilson to get down to booking.

 

When he arrives she hands James over with a smile. “Book him, and feel free to taser him at any given moment you feel suited.” She says.

 

“That makes me sad, Nat! We like each other!” He calls out to her as she walks away.

 

“Hey, that’s enough chit chat,” Sam tells him, bringing him over to finger printing.

 

He takes him over for his mug shot next, already tired of his incessant speech.

 

“So, your name is Wilson? Where’s Rogers?” Sam ignores him. “You must know the guy! Blonde hair... yay high – I’d show you if I wasn’t handcuffed, but he’s quite small. Got pretty boy, blue eyes... asthmatic, yeah him! You know him, I can tell!”

 

Wilson hands him his sign to hold. “Dude, shut up!” He exhales heavily, moving to behind the camera.

 

“Please, don’t smile.”

 

“But, I wanna look good! I’m makin’ am album,” Barnes grins.

 

As soon as he’s been booked and processed, Sam is more than happy to leave him in a cell until one of the Detectives can come down and question him. Thankfully, the lead Detective Affleck is off sick, so Bucky is in for a much easier interrogation.

 

▪️

 

“So, you think of yourself as a vigilante?” A woman with light brown hair pinned back in a plait is sat opposite Bucky.

 

Her clothes are smart, but not in a ‘I’m rich, look at my suit’ kind of style – like Affleck’s. She has a kind twinkle in her eye, and Bucky seems to think he may be able to play on this.

 

“Take from the rich, give to the poor! But, just for the record... I wasn’t actually dealing anything. I was just watchin’ TV,” he says. “Can you uncuff me? Rookie Rogers did them up tight.” He pouts.

 

The woman shakes her head. “We already have the other male in custody. He’s given you up, says you’re both the dealers.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure he has.” Bucky deadpans. “Come on, lady! That trick has been used on me more times than I’ve actually been arrested.” He scoffs.

 

She sighs, leaning back in her chair.

 

“If those drugs get into the wrong hands... people who actually need the medication would be at a loss.”

 

“They’re already at a loss – it’s called the thieving government of America!” He grins sarcastically.

 

The woman pauses. She can’t deny the fact that he’s right. “Give me some names, and I can probably lighten your sentence.”

 

“You’ve got nothing on me.” He smiles deviously.

 

And, it’s true. All Romanov and Rogers actually witnessed was some pills on a table, being counted by a woman. They never witnessed an official deal, and therefore can’t prove him guilty. Their only hope was to flip the woman who was buying, but her story is just that she was ‘having some friends over, and they were helping her to sort out her weekly meds for her holiday.’

 

They’ve got nothing.

 

▪️

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

▪️

 

**_The next evening,  
6.30p.m._ **

 

Since Steve has arrived early for his shift, he takes his time to sit in the break room and have a coffee. Whilst he’s sat on the couch, he hears someone else come in.

 

“Mind if I join you? I have a whole lot of paperwork, and a whole lack of leads in the case I’m working.” A woman sighs, taking a seat on the couch opposite him.

 

Rogers looks up at her. She can’t be much older than Romanov – maybe even a little younger. But, she’s wearing plain clothes and talking about casework, so she must be a Detective.

 

“Sure,” Steve says quickly, realising he still hadn’t answered her.

 

She smiles. “I’m Detective Parker. You can call me Kat,” the woman introduces herself. “I know what it feels like to be a fed up Rookie... so, what’s bothering you?” Kat asks.

 

Steve chuckles, refraining from answering with the sarcastic remark that would be ‘everything.’

 

“Just... things aren’t going my way, I guess.” He shrugs, staring at the floor.

 

Next thing Steve knows, is that Kat has come to sit beside him.

 

“If everything went your way, this job would be real boring.” She chuckles. “Also, here take these. I always carry precautions.” He looks up, and Kat is handing him a tube of cough drops.

 

“Thanks,” he smiles for the first time in a while.

 

A few seconds later, and Sam appears in the room.

 

“Briefing room in ten!” He says. “I’ve been looking for you,” Sam walks over, and smiles across at Kat.

 

Getting to his feet, Steve puts the drops in his pocket. “Sorry, lost track of time,” he mumbles.

 

They walk towards the briefing room together, chatting about everything he’s missed since yesterday.

 

The Captain tells everyone that they’re still looking for leads on the medicine dealers, and warns the street Cops to be aware of extra drunk people – since it’s a Friday night.

 

Steve gets to his feet, wondering where Romanov might be. He checks the board to see if they’re on the street, but Sam’s name is next to hers instead.

 

“Sorry, Rogers. Need you on the phones today – plus, you gotta fill out your statement of what happened yesterday.” He turns around, faced with his TA.

 

He simply nods, and heads to his desk without any questions or arguments this time. He plonks himself down in the chair, and switches on the computer.

 

It’s going to be a long night.

 

▪️

  
“Stupid paperwork, stupid slow printer... stupid, freakin’ hot water machine running out of water!” Steve grumbles, walking over to the printer to retrieve what he’s waiting for.

 

He sighs heavily, angrily poking his glasses up his nose. There’s still a small graze from where he was punched just over two weeks ago, and the memory causes him slight pain.

 

When Steve turns back to go to his desk, he frowns in confusion. The bullpen is slowly filling up with staff, and they’re all chattering dramatically. Moment after this, the Captain appears above them (near his office.)

 

“Could I have everybody’s attention, please?” He calls out, rendering the whole room silent in mere seconds.

 

“Two of our Officers arrested an individual, from a complaint by a bar. Thy assumed he was drunk, but he began to grow unwell as they escorted him into booking. At this point, we were going to escort him to a hospital, but he had a seizure. Upon arrival in the ambulance, he died. As we are unsure how or why, we are putting the precinct into quarantine – nobody comes in, and nobody goes out. We will reroute all calls to the nearest precincts.”

 

Chatter sparks up again amongst the people gathered in the bullpen, but they become hushed again by the Captain. “CDC should arrive within the hour. Try to stay calm,” he finalises.

 

Parker appears next to Steve once the announcement is over.

 

“We have Barnes still in custody, and they’ve had to move him out of booking ‘cause of what happened. Clark is currently watching him in an interrogation room for me, but he’s asked to swap with someone.”

 

Unsure if she’s finished or not, Steve doesn’t hesitate to volunteer. “I’ll do it,” he exclaims.

 

“Really?” Steve nods. “Alright then, follow me.”

 

Once they’re outside of the door, Kat walks in to dismiss Clark. He starts complaining about how Barnes is infuriating to be around, and Steve wishes he had the courage to say ‘takes one to know one’ out loud.

 

“You can watch him from behind the glass, if you like,” Kat offers, when she sees Rogers stepping towards the other door.

 

He shakes his head. “Nah, I’ll just get bored.”

 

“Okay. I’ll keep coming by to check on you, and if you need any help... yell something,” she smiles.

 

Steve smiles back, and opens the door. He can’t help but notice how Bucky’s face instantly lights up... and, how damn adorable it is to witness.

 

“Rookie Rogers! How’re ya feeling?” He beams.

 

Closing the door behind him, Steve walks over and takes the seat opposite James.

 

“Okay, I guess... how come you’re still here? Did they charge you?” He asks.

 

Bucky smirks that all too familiar mischievous smirk. “Nope. They got about... twenty four hours left in their seventy two hour window of keepin’ me here!”

 

Steve has to place a hand over his mouth to hide the slowly forming smile.

“Oh.” He mutters.

 

Bucky attempts to stretch out in his chair, but his hands are still cuffed to the table. He groans, his face showing discomfort.

 

“Don’t happen to have the keys to this, do you?” He asks.

 

Steve shakes his head. Some part of him genuinely wants to uncuff the poor guy, but he can’t. Plus, he really doesn’t have the keys anyway.

 

“What if I have to go pee?”

 

“Uh... maybe I’ll go ask,” he suggests, about to stand up.

 

“You can’t leave me in here on my own.”

 

“I’ll wait for Kat – I mean, uh, Detective Parker – to get back then,” Steve mumbles, hoping that Bucky won’t notice his use of her first name.

 

Thankfully, Kat comes back within the next ten minutes. She hands Steve a coffee too.

 

“Where’s my coffee, Kat? What’s that short for, anyways? Katrina... Katherine?” Bucky grins.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Steve mutters. “Also, he wants to know if he can go pee.”

 

“I don’t know, can he?” Kat remarks sarcastically.

 

She then laughs. “Don’t worry about it,” Kat tells him. “I’ve got the keys today, Barnes. So, no trying anything, okay?” She gets them out of her pocket, and swings them around on one finger.

 

“I would never!” He pretends to act hurt.

 

Bucky holds out us wrists for her, but she doesn’t come any closer.

 

“You don’t need to be uncuffed until we actual reach the bathroom,” she points out.

 

He frowns. “Come on! It’s been half an hour,” Bucky pouts.

 

“Boo hoo, stop committing crimes then, Wise ass.” She gets him up to his feet, hearing Steve laugh quietly behind her.

 

The trio walk down the hall and to the men’s room. “Steve, I trust you to take it from here?” She says.

 

“So that’s your first name! Damn, you two are slipping up today. Stevie... I like it!” Bucky exclaims happily, and Kat shoots Steve an apologetic look.

 

“Shut up,” he mutters towards James, taking the keys from Kat’s hand.

 

The pair enter the previously empty men’s room, and Steve unlocks the cuffs. Bucky shakes his wrists around, and then covers them up with his black, denim jacket.

 

“I’m gonna use a stall, so you don’t look.” He jokes, smirking yet again before leaving Steve’s sight.

 

Awkwardly tapping his foot whilst waiting, Rogers hums a quiet tune. Bucky soon reappears, and goes to wash his hands.

 

“I promise I won’t punch you again, just let me walk back without the cuffs.”

 

Steve knows that it isn’t really up to him. He hears Kat yell to make sure they’re okay, and then nods for Bucky to follow him out.

 

“Do I have to cuff him?” Rogers whispers, exiting the bathroom.

 

Parker sighs. “Is he manipulating you with his face?” She jokes, and Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m serious, whoever cuffed him earlier has left marks. He isn’t going to do anything, especially if he knows he’ll be out by tomorrow.” He whispers back.

 

Kat looks deep in thought for a moment or two, then sighs. “Alright, fine. No funny business, alright?” She looks at Bucky, who’s rubbing his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna pretend I was listening and agree,” he mumbles.

 

“You’re unbearable, you are.” She huffs, grabbing him by the arm and leading him back to the interrogation room.

 

The three of them enter the room together, and Kat doesn’t leave right away this time. She takes the handcuffs from Steve, and walks up to Bucky.

 

“Can’t you just... lock the door, or something?” He whines.

 

She places one hand on her hip. “Nope.”

 

“Please?” Bucky asks politely.

 

He wanders over to his chair, and sits down. “You know the dork who arrested me yesterday?” James asks, making the most of stretching out his arms.

 

“Very funny,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Did he by any chance go home sick?” Bucky turns to face Steve, a quizzical look upon his face.

 

Kat also looks at Steve. “What’re you playing at, Barnes? How is this going to stop me from cuffing you?” She sighs heavily, growing impatient now and striding up to him.

 

But, she hesitates when he sneezes.

 

Parker starts laughing. “I do believe that’s called karma, James.” She says, cuffing him back to the table seconds after – but, not too tight.

 

He rests his head on the table. “You’re mean Miss Detective, leave me with Pretty Boy. Tell him I forgive him,” Bucky mumbles sleepily, closing his eyes.

 

Steve feels his cheeks heating up, and turns his back to the pair before him.

 

“I really don’t think he’s much of a threat at the moment. I’ll be back in a while,” she tells Steve, who nods in agreement.

 

▪️

 

**_2 hours later...  
11.08p.m._ **

 

A knock at the door distracts both Hanes and Steve away from their heated conversation about pop tarts.

 

“CDC confirmed it was nothing contagious – you can take Barnes back to his cell,” Kat says.

 

Steve pauses for a while, noticing that she looks a little... blushy. He shakes it off as being mistaken, because she tells him to hurry up.

 

“C’mon, Bucky.” He says, helping him to stand.

 

They walk back into booking, where a few hazmat people are leaving the area. Steve unlocks cell one, and James walks in.

 

“Thanks for not being boring, or mean.” Bucky smiles.

 

Rogers laughs softly. “Thanks for not being... a really bad criminal?” They both start laughing this time, and then coughing.

 

“Sorry again, for uh, getting you sick.” Steve says, pushing the cell door closed and locking it up.

 

“Well, I mean, I _did_ punch you in the face. So, I’d say we’re officially even now.”

 

Still smiling, Steve starts walking out of booking. He’s met by another Officer, who will relieve him of watching Barnes for the night.

 

“That was a dramatic shift!” Sam appears as Steve turns the corner, almost not seeing him due to his mind being elsewhere.

 

“Uh huh,” Rogers agrees, following him into the locker room.

 

They grab their belongings, and head out front. Sam offers to give him a lift, and Steve sighs from relief. They travel back together, but Rogers doesn’t mention Bucky. He keeps that to himself for now.

 

▪️

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

▪️

  
_**One week later.** _   
_**Friday 25th September,** _   
_**1.30p.m.** _

 

The sun has been shining all day, and Rogers has helped Romanov arrest a store thief already. He’s booked and processed him, and that’s when the Captain call for a meeting in the briefing room.

 

The leading male of the pharmacy medication dealers has been arrested for a separate crime, and that’s when an Officer found evidence that he was the leader. They’re charging him for the crime, and trying to get him to give up names to lighten his sentence.

 

Steve gulps. What if he gives up Bucky?

 

“Congratulations to Officer Clark – our very own Rookie, who made the arrest and noticed the evidence. This has been a good day for us, and we all know how much a win was needed.” The Captain beans, as a few people clap.

 

Rogers sighs. He leans across to Sam. “Do you think he’ll give up the names?”

 

“With the amount of press that supports the organisation, I’d say he doesn’t need to. Guy’ll probably be out in five on good behaviour... don’t worry,” he mutters back.

 

Steve smiles. He feels a little better about things now.

 

He heads back outside to the squad car, spotting Romanov sat on the back of it and holding the keys.

“Can you drive for the afternoon?” She asks.

 

“Can I? I mean, I can drive, but, uh – I meant... do you want me to?” He stumbles over each word, and she raises her eyebrows at him.

 

“You’re filling me with upmost confidence, well done, Rogers.” She remarks clearly sarcastically, before tossing him the keys.

 

Almost dropping them, Steve quickly jogs around to the driving seat.

 

They cruise around for a little while, things staying quiet on the radio. That is... until a call comes in about ‘indecent exposure, outside an apartment building.’

 

“Do we,” Steve clears his throat. “Do we, uh, need the sirens for that?”

 

Natasha reaches over to put them on, and Steve speeds up. They arrive at the scene soon enough, and step out of the car expecting the worst.

 

Sure enough, there’s a middle-aged male stood at the foot of an apartment complex, as a woman throws items down at him from one of the second story windows.

 

“Oh, god,” Steve mutters, not really knowing where to look.

 

Natasha grimaces. “Sir! Why are you naked, in the middle of the day... outdoors, and in front of people?!” She yells.

 

He turns around as soon as he hears her voice. “Oh, I made a mistake,” she murmurs.

 

“You called the Police?!” The guy turns back again, looking up at the woman still leaning out of the window.

 

She throws another item of clothing out. “I didn’t, but some other intellectual person clearly did! I want your cheating ass gone! I don’t care if you’re serenading me down there!” She screeches loudly, and that’s when Nat and Steve notice the ukulele buried amidst the items on the sidewalk.

 

The male picks up a pair of sweatpants, and tugs them on. “I still love you, baby!” He shouts, before Nat cuffs him.

 

“Maybe next time think about declaring your love whilst fully clothed. Or, now here’s a thought... just don’t cheat!” She says.

 

Steve shakes his head. Some men really are despicable.

 

“Ma’am, could you please come and clear this stuff away? Burn it, sell it… for all I care.” She calls up at the window, before putting the now even more distressed man into the squad car.

 

The woman says something incoherent, before disappearing from the window.

 

Steve and Natasha return to the car, slightly traumatised from the events that had just gone by. They drive back to the station in silence, completely blanking out the comments that their new arrestee is currently spewing in the backseat.

 

What a day.

 

▪️

 

**_One month later.  
Friday, October 25th.  
4.23p.m._ **

 

Steve really feels as if he’s getting somewhat okay at this job. As of two weeks ago, the Rookies have been allowed to drive without their TA in the car. Things are looking up.

 

Himself and Sam are riding together today, and that’s when they get a call through on the radio about a bartender complaining of a fight.

 

“A bar fight? It’s four pm!” Steve mutters, switching on the sirens as Sam picks up the pace to get there quicker.

 

They park up on the sidewalk, outside one of the city’s most popular bars. Both of them walk in, hearing the commotion as soon as they open the front door.

 

“Hey!” Sam shouts, walking right up to the scuffle.

 

It seems to be between two men, and another man and a woman. The woman has just decked one of the guys directly in the face, and Sam is silently impressed.

 

“Don’t grope women, asshole!” She snaps, not even noticing the police presence as of yet.

 

Steve walks up to help, as Sam shouts “Police! Break it up, guys!” But, it seems that nobody is listening.

 

Rogers attempts at grabbing one of the guys off of another, but gains an elbow in the face for his trouble.

 

“Hey, you bastard!” The other male who’s fighting him knocks him down with one final blow.

 

That’s when Steve sees who it is. “Bucky?” He shouldn’t be surprised by now.

 

“You gotta stop getting punched, kid.” James smirks, as Sam cuffs him.

 

The girl is still fighting, but the backup that Wilson just called for arrives quick enough to help stop it. Steve cuffs the man lying on the floor.

 

“Can I just point out, that she started it?” Bucky says, nodding towards his friend as both Sam and Steve lead the pair out to their squad car. “I was just yelling her finish the fight,” He explains further.

 

She scoffs. “Oh, please. I could’ve finished that fight with my eyes closed.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, honey,” Sam mutters.

 

The pair are placed in the back of the car, and Sam and Steve return to the front.

 

Wilson glances at his friend. “Dude, you’re gonna break your nose one day.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Steve mumbles, still holding tissues against his face.

 

“He keeps blocking punches,” Bucky says from the back seat.

 

“Yet again, not my fault.” Steve argues.

 

On the drive back to the station, the Officers begin to regret bringing the two offenders back in the same car. They argue pretty much the whole journey, about who did what and who didn’t do what... and, who should be arrested and that the other should not.

 

As soon as Sam gets the woman out of the car, Bucky warns him to be careful. She then starts ranting about how she can take care of herself.

 

“Both of you, shush,” Steve mutters, taking Bucky out next.

 

They get into booking, and then go through the slow minutes of processing them too. “What were you even doing in a bar this early, anyway?” Rogers asks, putting Barnes into the second cell.

 

“Five o’clock somewhere, Stevie.”

 

He should’ve seen that one coming.

 

Wilson places the woman – whom they know know to be named Martina, Bucky’s friend and sort of partner in crime from childhood – into the first cell.

 

“We’ll let you know if the other guys are going to press charges.” He tells them.

 

“I’d like to press charges, he groped three women in that bar – including me!” Mar yells, and the two men handcuffed to the benches outside start hollering together.

 

Steve sighs. “I’m going to go get Romanov,” he mutters to himself.

 

▪️

 

**_1 hour later..._ **

 

Natasha couldn’t deny that she probably would’ve punched the guy at the bar too, after they gathered a few more witnesses to his groping. But, unfortunately him and his friend have also pressed and he’s of assault against Bucky and Mar. Fortunately though, the injuries to the other two men weren’t major enough to get the pair jailed – so, they’ll just sty overnight and be released in the morning with bail.

 

“Will you stop getting punched the next time I see you?” Bucky pipes up, as Steve locks cell number one.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “Will you stop getting arrested?”

 

“Well, then how will I see you?” James pouts.

 

Steve ignores him. He leaves booking quickly, and that’s when Martina speaks up.

 

“You are totally crushing on that Rookie Cop!” She giggles, her voice being heard from the neighbouring cell.

 

“Shut up!” He immediately shuts her down.

 

But, he doesn’t deny it.

 

▪️

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

▪️

 

The next day, they get let out after Martina’s friend accesses her account to post bail. Sam hands them back their belongings, tuning out their seemingly endless bickering that’s still going on from yesterday.

 

“Where’s Rookie Rogers?” Bucky asks, clipping his watch back onto his wrist.

 

Martina rolls her eyes. “Just because you have a crush on him, doesn’t mean you have to keep pestering the other cops about it!”

 

“Shut up. You’re just jealous ‘cause he got me tea.”

 

“Maybe he likes you back.”

 

“I don’t like him!”

 

“Both of you, get out of here before I find a way to send you to actual jail!” He exclaims, growing tired of their voices.

 

They stop talking immediately, but he hears them start up again the second another Officer starts leading them through the hallway, towards the front door.

 

Now that they’re gone, he thinks about what the woman was saying. Could James have a crush on Steve... or, even stranger – could Steve _really_ have a mutual liking for him?

 

He heads back into the corridor, on the lookout for Rogers. The precinct is busy with a missing persons case today – an hour ago a woman from a foster home for teenagers called, so say that one of her kids had run away. There are Officers on the street, Officers taking calls, tracking cell phone activity – you name it.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wilson asks, forgetting about asking him about his possible crush as soon a he notices the distressed nature about his friend.

 

Steve looks up, clearly startled at the presence of his friend. “It’s just... I should be out there, looking for him.”

 

“The runaway kid?” Sam questions. “I’m sure he’s alright. They said he’s run away loads of times before,” he tries to comfort Steve.

 

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” Rogers mumbles back.

 

“You’re right.” Sam backtracks his statement, remembering what little Steve told him of his childhood whilst they were both in the academy together.

 

Getting to his feet, Rogers takes of his glasses. “I’m going to ask Romanov if we can go out and look for him,” he announces.

 

“They need people on the phones too!” Wilson calls after him, not wanting Steve to get into trouble for trying to disobey orders, or something.

 

Natasha is working with Detective Parker, who’s currently sitting with the woman who runs the foster home. Detective Parker is asking the routine questions, and social services are already in the building talking with Detective Affleck.

 

Steve knocks on the door, seconds before Sam catches up with him.

 

Once Natasha steps outside and the door has closed again, he speaks up. “Can I go out looking for the kid too? Please?” He asks.

 

“Didn’t you hear? Officer Clark has already found him – ten minutes ago, in a bus station downtown. The Captain was just about to tell everyone taking calls,” she explains.

 

Steve looks down at his feet. “Uh, no... I didn’t hear that, Ma’am.”

 

“First of all, please stop calling me that. Second of all, would you like a chance to talk to him? Clark has already radioed to say he’s in a bad mental state.” She lowers her voice.

 

Rogers nods. “I’d like to try my best,” he replies modestly.

 

He waits in the break room for Nat to come and get him. As soon as he sees her coming, Steve jumps to his feet. He follows her to an interrogation room, and she stops outside of it.

 

“I asked Parker if you could be the first to talk to the kid,” she explains. “He’s quite upset.”

 

Steve nods.

 

“I will be right on the other side of that glass,” she then says, before he goes to open the door.

 

Once he walks in, the teenager doesn’t react much. He looks over at whoever has entered, and then stares back at the table again.

 

Steve’s brow furrows, when he notices that the boy is in handcuffs.

 

“Who cuffed you?” He asks, hoping that Romanov wouldn’t scold him later for being unprofessional.

 

“The Cop – ‘cause I ran, and then kicked him.”

 

Rogers sits down opposite him.

 

“I’m Steve,” he introduces himself.

 

The teenager doesn’t make eye contact. “If they think sending in some newbie to try and be good Cop is gonna help, you might as well just leave right now.”

 

“They didn’t send me,” Rogers answers truthfully. “I asked.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because... dammit, I can’t phrase this without it sounding patronising. I was just gonna say, don’t give up yet. It’ll get better,” he mutters awkwardly.

 

The teenager laughs, but it doesn’t carry any genuine humour at all. “How would you know?” He raises his voice, causing Steve to jump in fright a little.

 

“Because I grew up in care too, I was –“

 

“I don’t care! All I want is to be independent, okay? That’s why I keep running away. No, I’m not being hurt – like all you people ask me. I just hate being cooped up, surrounded by other kids, getting beat up at school, and having every single one of my crushes feel sorry for me ‘cause I got no parents! I want to move, live a normal life!” He shouts in out Steve’s face. And, Steve lets him.

 

The door to the interrogation room opens, and Natasha enters.

 

“I think that’s enough talking for now. Jason, your social worker is here to speak with you now.” She tells him.

 

Steve doesn’t move for a few seconds. When he eventually does, his facial expression is too blank to read. He walks out, past Natasha and past Sam. He walks back to his desk, places his glasses back onto his face and stares at his computer screen.

 

“I just thought I could help,” he whispers, not knowing who’s just crouched down beside him.

 

“You tried your best. Don’t take it personally – Jason struggles with a lot.” Detective Parker’s voice speaks.

 

Steve nods.

 

“I know,” he mutters.

 

▪️

 

**_Wednesday, October 30th.  
8.05p.m._ **

 

After just finishing another shift at the precinct, Steve wanders into the local store. He fills his basket with some Halloween candy, so that he can leave it outside of his apartment during his night shift tomorrow.

 

The Rookies have already been told of the pranks that get pulled, and now they’ll be busy all night. He isn’t sure whether or not the senior Officers were just trying to scare them, but Officer Yates seemed all too serious when he said that last Halloween involved chasing a guy around a mall that was shut for the night... wearing a horse head mask.

 

He pays for his items, and heads back home. Where Steve lives isn’t too bad – he’d been saving up ever since he was a kid for his own place, and used the money that his Mom left him to pay his first ever month of rent.

 

Throwing down his keys onto the small dresser in the hallway, Rogers gets ready for a night’s sleep.

 

▪️

 

**_Thursday, October 31st.  
9.15p.m._ **

 

The cells opposite Steve are practically full. They’ve already seen over ten people come through booking in the past two hours that they’ve been sat at the desk – school aged pranksters having egged their teachers houses, drunk and disorderly frat kids that have had one too many shots at their Halloween party. The usual.

 

Rogers sighs. The amount of talking in the room is too much to comprehend for his brain, and Sam is much better at yelling than he is. Continuing to doodle on a scrap piece of paper whilst there’s nobody else coming in through the doors, he becomes startled when the next two Officers bustle in.

 

They walk up to the desk, whilst Steve screws up the piece of paper and hurriedly throws it into the trash.

 

“We gotta stop meetin’ like this, Stevie.” An all too familiar voice remarks.

 

Steve looks up, becoming faced with none other than James Barnes himself.

 

Unable to even think of any kind of comeback – let alone one of wit – Steve stays speechless. Clark and his partner for the night book and process him, before bringing him back again.

 

“The cells are too busy, so the bench it is.” The woman – another Rookie, named CJ – tells him.

 

Bucky sits down, and she cuffs him to the seat. “I spend way too much time in these,” he grumbles. “And, not even in the fun way.”

 

CJ rolls her eyes. “As if it isn’t bad enough that I have to work with Clark... but, I also had to endure almost an hour with you.” She mutters.

 

She soon gets called back over by Clark himself, and has to hurry out to get back to patrolling the streets. Steve feels sorry for her, but he always tries to get along with everyone anyway.

 

“What’d you do this time?” Steve questions.

 

Bucky smirks. “Graffitied a witch on the side of the town hall,” he says.

 

“Wasn’t that where all them politicians were having a meeting the other week?” Another guy in one of the cells asks.

 

“Yup. Including the thriving bitch who makes money from the poor – our very own, not so trustworthy Mayor.”

 

Rogers decides to drop the subject before any possible conflict sparks up.

 

“We had an awesome list to follow! I probably would’ve won too,” Bucky huffs.

 

“Why don’t you do something legal, instead?” Steve asks.

 

“Now what would be the fun in that?”

 

Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“Damn, all I did was egg some houses.” The same guy mutters.

 

Barnes chuckles. “I did that once. Didn’t realise at the time that it was the Mom of my bo – girlfriend. She wasn’t too happy,” he recalls.

 

“What’d your girl do?”

 

“Broke up with me the day after... guess she didn’t wanna date a criminal,” there’s a certain sadness to his tone, but nobody expect Steve seems to really notice.

 

A few moments pass, until the man continues the conversation further. “You know what I look for in a girl?”

 

“Enlighten me,” Bucky mumbles, too occupied with trying to get comfortable.

 

“A nice ass.”

 

Barnes scoffs loudly. “I like nice eyes, myself... and, personality. You know, that too.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s good,”

 

Bucky glances up at Steve. “I’m a sucker for pretty eyes,” he smirks subtly.

 

Rogers breaks away from his gaze so quickly that he practically becomes dizzy from the action.

 

Steve goes back to typing out a report on the computer, and puts his glasses back on. He hears Bucky start giggling, and looks up.

 

“Are you drunk, Barnes?” He questions.

 

Bucky looks over at him. “You have glasses on!” He exclaims.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Wilson mutters. “We should put him in the drunk tank,” he whispers to Steve – but, loud enough for Barnes to hear.

 

“I’m not drunk, thank you verily much!” He snaps.

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Just keep quiet, and you can stay there. I’ll get some water so you can sober your idiot self up.”

 

Sam shakes his head.

 

Steve gets a small plastic cup from the water machine, and fills it up for Bucky. He takes it, smiling up at the Officer.

 

“Okay, I may have had a few drinks with Mar. She’s leaving town, so we had to!” He defends himself.

 

▪️

 

**_9.55p.m._ **

 

Steve heads back down the corridor, carrying two coffees. He turns a corner, almost bumping right into someone walking towards him. He jumps backwards, spilling some of the hot liquid onto his uniform.

 

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry!” He mumbles, not looking up as of yet.

 

“Are you okay?” He recognises the kind voice at once.

 

Rogers glances upwards, becoming faced with Kat. He has to look upwards at her anyway – but, this time she’s wearing even higher heels. And, fancy clothing.

 

“You look very nice,” he comments.

 

“Thank you,” she smiles. “I have a date.” The smile turns into a bashful grin.

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Steve asks.

 

Kat chuckles. “ _Her_ name is Teresa,” she says.

 

“Oh, uh... sorry! I didn’t mean to assume, that’s great – I’m, um, have fun!” He stammers, trying not to make a complete fool out of himself.

 

“Thanks,” Kat replies, thankfully laughing instead of taking any offence. “I’d better go!” She says, and Steve moves out of the way. Well, tries.

 

They dance around each other for a few seconds, before he stands still and she walks around him, still laughing.

 

He shakes his head at himself. Why does he always have to make situations so... awkward?

 

▪️

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

▪️

 

_**A few weeks later.** _   
_**Wednesday, 21st November.** _   
_**2.30p.m.** _

 

“Steve? Take deep breaths. It’s okay,” a voice tries to calm him.

 

Sirens blare in the background, people yell, footsteps rattle around inside of his brain. The sounds all blend into one, horrible buzz. “Steve, talk to me!” He realises that it’s Kat who is yelling at him.

 

He’s sitting in the back of an ambulance. He thinks, anyway. His head aches... he fell against something. He shot someone. He’s panicking.

 

“I – is he alive?” Rogers stammers, unable to focus on anything.

 

His surroundings aren’t clear at all, they’re as if it’s the middle of the night and he’s just woken up to check his phone, but has misplaced his glasses. The sunlight is too bright, shining down upon cars and reflecting off of their paint. People are running around, rushing like there’s an emergency. Oh, the bank robbery. That’s why.

 

“He seems to be quite badly concussed,” an unknown voice speaks. “Are you going to ride with us to the hospital?”

 

“Sure, yes. Let me just tell my team.”

 

Somebody helps him onto a bed, and he doesn’t struggle. He closes his eyes, letting the darkness consume him as he falls into a slumber.

 

▪️

 

**_2 hours later._ **

 

Steve begins to regain consciousness, keeping his eyes closed at first due to the overwhelming brightness of the whitewashed walls surrounding him, and the blinding lights in the room.

 

“Hey,” he hears.

 

He opens his eyes properly, and turns to his right to observe whoever is talking. “How’re you feeling?” It’s Kat.

 

“I’m in hospital, right?” Steve murmurs, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

 

She nods. “You hit your head pretty hard. Oh, and you were shot – in the vest though.”

 

He blinks twice. “I was?”

 

“You were.”

 

Steve gasps, abruptly sitting upright. “The guy I shot back at, is he alive?!” He falls back down against his pillow, the world starting to spin.

 

“Yes, he’s fine. You him him in the shoulder, and he’s being treated before he’s incarcerated for his crimes.” She explains.

 

Rogers takes a deep breath. He actually shot someone today. He’s never used his gun before – only in training exercises.

 

“Also, we know that he had a gun. So, you’ll be saved from internal affairs quizzing you. Wilson arrested him, and he still had the weapon on his person.”

 

Steve nods. “Were the people on the bank alright?” He asks.

 

“The guard is still in surgery after the guy you shot, shot him. But, he should pull through.” She replies. “You did good, okay?” Kat reassures him.

 

He sighs. Steve stares into space for a few seconds, before trying to sit up again – but, this time more slowly. After managing to successfully complete this action, Rogers turns to look at Detective Parker.

 

“How was your third date?” He asks.

 

Kat laughs, being taken by surprise at the question. “It was really good, thanks.” She smiles.

 

▪️

 

**_6.05p.m._ **

  
The hospital staff discharged Steve as soon as he’d eaten some food, and gotten some fluids into him. Romanov drove him back to the station, as Kat had to get back and fill in some paperwork.

 

After advising him to head home for the day, Steve said he’d write his report on the incident now rather than later.

 

He sits down at his desk, and puts his glasses on. Upon starting up the computer, Sam appears by his side.

 

“Hey! Are you okay? You know, I genuinely thought you’d been shot earlier.” He rambles, taking a seat on Steve’s desk.

 

Rogers frowns. “I _was_ shot,” he mumbles.

 

“Yeah, but in the vest.”

 

“And, then fell against a car and hit the concrete.” Steve mutters, staring at his screen.

 

Wilson stands up. “I’m only kidding with you! You probably saved lives today,” he says.

 

Steve shrugs. “I guess.”

 

An awkward silence falls over them, and Sam decides to leave his friend alone. He walks away, going unnoticed by Steve who’s now typing.

 

  
▪️

 

Over an hour later, and Steve’s still working on his report. He most likely would’ve finish it by now, if he hadn’t stopped typing and froze up.

 

“Hey, you should go home,” even the softest of tones causes him to jump in fright.

 

Steve turns, becoming faced with Kat’s friendly face. “Go home,” she says again.

 

He saves his report onto his desktop, not arguing, nor agreeing verbally either. He stands up, and nods once towards her. Rogers just wants to get home, bury himself underneath his duvet and close his eyes.

 

But, when he checks his cellphone, he spies a missed call from ‘Aunt Jo.’ Steve sighs heavily, shoving the device back into his pocket. He decides to call her when he gets home – maybe it’ll make him feel better.

 

So, after unlocking his door and changing into some pyjamas, he clicks on the little green phone icon. Steve walks into his bedroom, and listens to the ringing as he nears his bed. He takes a seat, just as the ringing cuts off.

 

“It’s about time, Steven!” A stern, feminine voice answers.

 

He chuckles, but not much amusement seems to be present.

 

“Sorry,” he says. “I’ve had the craziest day.”

 

“Everything okay?” Her tone changes, worry evident in her voice now.

 

Steve mentally kicks himself for causing concern. “Oh, yeah... just a lotta paperwork. No big deal,” he brushes it off, hoping that she’ll buy it.

 

“Take it easy, okay?” Jo speaks.

 

“You know I’m a Cop, right?” He actually smiles slightly, a small amount of pride appearing.

 

She laughs. “Just... try to be safe, Steve. Now, you get some rest, alright?”

 

“I will. Love you,” Rogers replies.

 

“I love you too, bye now!” She chirps, and he hangs up the phone.

 

Sighing heavily, he tosses his cell down onto the floor, where it lands centre of a pile of clothes that he hasn’t folded up yet. Steve tugs the covers back, and dives under them. He closes his eyes, not wanting to face the world anymore tonight. A stray tear somehow escapes from underneath how tightly he’s closed them, but he’s too tired to notice.

 

And, within minutes he’s fast asleep.

 

▪️

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_11.30p.m._ **

  
Steve is dragged back to reality at exactly this time in the night, his hands gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles have turned white. His breathing is heavy, sweat mixed with tears stain his face.

 

He’s just awoken from a nightmare about being shot. Only, in this nightmare he killed that kid. And, everyone started to blame him for what he’d done. Then, right before he awoke, he’d imagined Sam pointing a gun at him.

 

Rogers sits up, still shaking a little. He reaches for his bedside table, finding his inhaler accompanied by a glass of water. After making use of both these things, Steve decides that he most likely won’t be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. So, he heads into his tiny living room to watch some TV.

 

He eventually falls asleep on the couch, sometime around four a.m. That’s where he stays until sunrise, when the warm yellow light beams into the room. He struggles to open his eyes, sleep still beckoning him to come and join.

 

Steve jumps to his feet when he realises he has to be at work today. It’s Thursday, which means he has another seven a.m. start. His recent shift schedule means that he works from Tuesday until Thursday in the day, then has two night shifts on Friday and Saturday. Then, he can rest on Sunday and Monday.

 

He sighs heavily, checking his watch that reveals it’s ten minutes past six. This means that he has a little time go get ready, and hopefully enough time to arrive at work without being late.

  
▪️

 

Rogers manages to make it to the precinct with precisely two minutes to spare. He hopes he doesn’t look too sleep deprived, as he takes a seat beside CJ in the briefing room, moments before the Captain begins talking.

  
He explains that there’s been a string of break-ins, in one of the wealthy gated communities. He’s sending some Officers and Detectives over to keep watch, which will take up most of their day and night shift hours. The rest of the Officers will stay on patrol, like usual etc.

 

Steve and Sam are the two Rookies chosen to go and help Romanov investigate, which means it’s going to be a long few days.

  
▪️

  
**_Two weeks later.  
Thursday, 5th December.  
10.30a.m._**

 

Steve stares blankly at his computer screen, his fingertips sat still against the keyboard. He sighs heavily, moving his right hand away from the keys and over to grab his coffee. When he realises that it’s empty, he rolls his eyes.

 

He gets up to his feet, deciding to get a new cup before continuing writing his arrest report. Two days ago they’d caught the small gang of burglars – they’d been moving from gated community, to random neighbourhoods nearby, and it threw them off quite badly. But, they finally caught them after almost catching them the week before and gaining a few clues, which followed with an extremely lengthy nighttime stakeout.

 

Rogers and CJ were the Officers who were on the stakeout, stepping in when it wasn’t usually their turn at working nights. It turned out to just be a gang of teenage thugs, who had an abnormally intellectual leader – a college dropout in his mid-twenties, scamming the kids out of a good profit for his own benefit. Of course, Affleck seemed to be impressed by this.

 

Part of Steve had wished Bucky might be slightly involved. Not so that he could go to jail, no... but, Steve sort of _misses_ him?

 

As he fills up his coffee cup and stares into space, Rogers almost overfills it. Thankfully, something awakens him back into the reality of the moment and he hurriedly stops pouring.

 

Affleck is marching him, talking obnoxiously loudly on the phone. Steve doesn’t catch all of the conversation, but it sounds like something to do with an arrest. “– just keep him there! I’ll be there in ten!”

 

Shrugging it off as Affleck being the usual asshole that he is, Rogers trudges back to his desk. He drinks from his coffee, letting the hot beverage steam up his glasses. He sighs once more, and then starts typing. If he gets this done early, maybe he can go home and get some sleep.

  
▪️

 

**_One hour later._ **

 

Affleck steps out of his car, a sly smile painted across his face. He locks the vehicle, and crosses the parking lot to reach the squad car that’s also just come to a stop. He leans up against the wall, watching the two Officers try to drag their latest addition to the backseat, out into the open.

 

“Why are you arresting me?!” He lashes around in their grip, almost knocking one of them over. “I didn’t do anything!”

 

The Detective laughs. “Let’s just see about that, shall we?” He replies.

 

They take him inside, all the way to an empty interrogation room. After handcuffing him to the table, both Officers leave the suspect and Affleck alone together.

 

“So, where should I start, James?” He asks. “Do I ask where you were this morning? I doubt that you have an alibi.” Affleck chuckles.

 

Bucky narrows his eyes, staring him down from across the table.

 

“She’s my best friend – my sister. I’d _never_ lay a hand on her!” He spits.

 

Affleck raises his eyebrows. “Now, now, Barnes... so, that’s a no then? No alibi. But, you’re the one that called the ambulance, yes?”

 

“I found her! What was I going to do... leave her there?!”

  
The Detective leans back in his chair. “So, what happened? Did she take all the money from something you promised to share... steal something that was yours? ‘Cause that would make me mad too.”

 

“She doesn’t do that anymore. Mar was staying with me, whilst she was finding a job.” He tries to keep his tone calm, but the anger glistening over his eyes and clenched jaw tell another story altogether.

  
Affleck tries to hold in his laughter, but it’s too obvious to be a genuine gesture. “Okay, who did this then?” He asks.

 

“It could’ve been anyone! They could’ve tried to get back at me for something, or just at Mar... why aren’t you out there looking?!”

 

He leans back in his chair again, and begins to slowly leaf through the folder in his hands.

 

“Didn’t Martina break her arm, when in care... with you? You were there, no? A suspect back then, and a suspect now.”

 

Bucky feels the anger itching to escape him. He clenches his fists from inside of the cuffs.

 

“I was eleven, and she was nine. There was an argument between an elder kid, and he accidentally pushed her down the stairs. The so-called head of the house blamed me, ‘cause she hated us.”

 

“Oh, _really?_ Alright... maybe because you stole? Or, because of your bad language, or tendency to get into fights?”

 

Barnes ignores his words. “Can you please just find the real culprit? At least post an Officer outside of her hospital room!” He pleads.

 

But, it’s no use. There’s simply no way of getting through to him.

 

“We’re going to search your apartment first, after the subpoena comes through.”

 

“But –“

 

“And, then we’ll most likely find evidence to the beating.” He smiles.

 

Affleck gets to his feet, and makes his way towards the door.

 

Bucky can’t do anything – he can’t move, he can’t help her, he can’t even speak.

 

He hears the door thud closed, and can’t hold back the tears any longer. They portray a concoction of emotions – anger, sadness, hopelessness. Bucky knows that with Detective Affleck leading the case, Martina may not recover. They may never find out to hurt her, and he could go to jail for something he’d never even think about doing.

  
The tears splatter onto the table below him, as he bows his head and closes his eyes. Bucky is so lost from the world around him in that moment, that he doesn’t even notice the door reopen and close again.

  
He doesn’t realise that there’s somebody else in the room with him, and flinches when someone places a hand against his shoulder. James doesn’t look up, and doesn’t want to find out who’s beside him... although, the gesture doesn’t feel like it’s being performed in a cruel way. So, it can’t be Affleck.

 

“Bucky, are you okay?”

 

It’s Steve.

 

Barnes wonders what to say. It’s a little bit obvious that he isn’t, but he doesn’t feel like pouring out his heart to anybody right now – not even the one guy that he feels like he can somewhat trust around here.

 

“C’mon,” Rogers breaks the silence for a second time. “Let’s go.”

 

He doesn’t argue, nor ask where they’re going. Bucky simply complies, letting Steve lead him outside of the door.

 

Before they leave, he raises his wrists that are still cuffed, and rubs his jacket cuffs against his face. He doesn’t really want Affleck catching him in his picture of vulnerability like this.

 

Once they’re outside, he takes a brief look up. Kat is standing there in front of him, and she’s about to talk when somebody interrupts her.

 

“What do you think you’re doing with _my_ prisoner?!” Affleck strides towards them.

 

Detective Parker places her hand upon her hip. “This is my case now. The captain wants to see you,” she states.

 

The look upon his face is extremely priceless, and even Steve finds satisfaction in his discomfort.

 

He turns on his heels, muttering something to himself as he walks away. Once Affleck is out of sight again, Kat turns back to Steve and Bucky.

  
“James, we’re going to do all we can to try and find out who hurt your friend, okay?” He nods. “But, you have to cooperate with us.”

 

“What do you need to know?” He asks her.

 

“Well, firstly if you give us permission to search your apartment, we can eliminate you as a suspect. I know you didn’t do it, but since Affleck is convinced, it’d be easier for you to agree to a simple search,” Kat explains.

 

Bucky looks uncomfortable at the idea, but he begins to nod again. “Be careful, okay? There’s some stuff in there... just, it’s valuable to me.”

 

“Of course.” Steve agrees.

 

“Alright, and after that we can start to discuss who we really think may have done this. I’m going to send some Officers around to canvas the area, look for clues, and I’ll post a guard outside of Martina’s hospital room.”

 

Bucky smiles. “Thank you,” he says.

  
“Well, if he’s technically not a suspect... can’t I take him to an interview room, start asking him some things?” Steve looks towards Kat.

 

She looks to be in thought for a few moments, before nodding. “Don’t try anything,” Parker looks towards Bucky.

 

“Cross my heart” he replies, clearly sarcastically but with a blank expression.

 

Rogers leads him away down the corridor, whilst Kat heads in the opposite direction towards the car park.

 

▪️

  
The pair settle into the room, taking a seat on opposite couches. Steve pulls some keys from his pocket, and reaches forwards to uncuff Bucky’s wrists.

 

James sighs from the relief, leaning back in his seat. He spins his wrists around a few times, and then pulls his sleeves back down now that they’re free.

 

“Alright,” Steve begins. “Who do you really think could’ve done this?” He asks.

 

“Did you, uh, watch the interrogation with Affleck?” He mumbles, not looking Steve in the eye.

 

Steve wonders whether or not to be honest – because, he saw everything. Including Bucky breaking down... but, he doesn’t want to embarrass him.

 

“I saw the part where you mentioned ex boyfriends,” he replies.

 

“So, you believe me?” Barnes looks up, and their eyes finally meet.

 

Steve nods. “Of course,” he admits.

  
“Well,” Bucky starts, inhaling a shaky breath before continuing. “I swear she hasn’t been committing any robberies for months! She had a job, but they let her go due to budget cuts. So, she was staying with me whilst looking for work... maybe someone who worked at her old place knew that? I just don’t know,” he sighs.

 

Steve nods. “Alright, we’ll work on that. Where did she work?”

 

“The cafe down on first street.”

 

For the next half an hour the pair talk about much more positive things – Steve wanted to distract Bucky from feeling so upset, so he asked him to tell stories about Mar. From what Bucky got into, it’s clear that she’s like a sister to him. He would never lay a hand on her, that’s for sure. In the midst of one of the stories, Rogers hears his phone buzz inside of his back pocket.

 

“Hello?” He answers.

 

After having a small conversation he hangs up, a smile worn over his face. “That was Detective Parker, and they did not find anything at your apartment that proved you a suspect.”

 

Bucky’s expression doesn’t really change.

 

“You’re free to go!” Steve continues.

 

This time, Barnes just looks at him. He stares at him for what feels like the longest few minutes ever to exist, as if he’s... studying him, somehow? “Steve,” he finally begins. “Don’t take this in offence, but have you told anybody that you’re having trouble sleeping?” His voice if soft, making it hard for Rogers to know how to react.

 

He opens up his mouth to snap back, but then closes it again. Steve wonders whether to lie, or to ask how he knows. “No.” Rogers mumbles instead.

 

“Well, there’s this online site, right? I used it before – and, they have different advice and online therapists to talk to about different stuff. It’s free, and you don’t have to go anywhere to talk to people.”

 

Steve shifts in his seat. Talking about this with Bucky should feel a lot more uncomfortable than it does, but the guy is being genuinely helpful, in such a non-patronising manner.

 

“Thanks,” Steve says, fixing his gaze firmly to the floor.

 

“Do you have any paper? I can write it down for you,” Bucky offers.

 

Rummaging inside of his pockets, Rogers manages to find his little notepad eventually. He then retrieves a pen, and hands them both to Barnes. He scrawls the site onto a blank page, closes the notepad and gives it back to Steve.

 

“Thanks.” Steve murmurs, pushing it back into his pocket.

 

Bucky smiles. “Um, since I’m free to go and all... could you give me a lift to the hospital?” He asks.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Rogers replies. “I’ll just radio to let Kat know,” he adds.

 

▪️

 

The journey to the hospital is filled with an anxious silence. Steve doesn’t know what to say — _should he comfort Bucky? He’s still a criminal to the city… isn’t he?_ Once they arrive, the pair head into the hospital entrance. Rogers knows the way, as does James, so yet again they head away in silence.

 

After stepping out of the elevator, there’s only a few corners to turn. “Thanks for –“ Before he can finish this sentence, the distant sound of someone yelling fills their ears. Steve unholsters his gun, motioning for Bucky to stay back.

 

Each of them hurry along the corridors, until such a force physically knocks Steve to the floor. “Stop, Police!” He jumps back up, but Bucky has already tackled the guy to the ground. Seconds later, and the guard on Martina’s hospital room is beside them, yanking Bucky off and cuffing the culprit.

 

“Just caught him asking about the girl’s hospital room.” He explains, whilst Steve puts his gun back into the holster — hoping that nobody will pay much attention to his failure to apprehend.

 

Rogers nods, then turns to Bucky. “You know him?” He asks, the look of hatred shown on his face seeming to be quite a giveaway.

 

“Justin Harper — Mar’s ex.” He says through gritted teeth. “I convinced Mar not to do a job with him a few years back, and his whole team got caught.”

 

The guard pulls him away, before he can finish any more of his profanities. “Can I use your squad, Rookie?” Steve nods, trying not to take offence to the nickname.

 

Once he turns around again, Steve realises that Bucky is no longer stood up against the wall. He heads towards the hospital room he knows Mar to be staying in, and peers through the glass door. He smiles when he sees James sat beside her, the pair of them talking.

 

Since Bucky is no longer Police business in this case — they may need him for some kind of witness statement later, but if so Kat can easily find him — he decides to leave the two alone together. He deserves it.

 

▪️

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it’s taken me so long to update. I added a little bit of writing to the last chapter, since it was too short to make into a whole chapter itself. Thanks for reading!

▪️

_**9 months later…** _   
_**Tuesday, 10th September, 2013.** _   
_**7.00p.m.** _

It’s officially been a year — a whole year on the job. A whole year of being the Rookie, making stupid mistakes and paying for them by being teased for the weeks to follow. A year of new injuries — getting punched in the face on his first day was certainly memorable enough — but, he did it. Steve survived and he’s now standing amongst his fellow trainees, as they await to get their ties cut by their training officers. The tired smiles worn across their faces say it all. It’s been another day’s work, and the precinct had actually saved some lives today when attending a shooting call. Steve helped. He helped save lives, and this is why he chose to head down this very career path… despite how many people told me that he could never make it.

“You did good, kid.” Nat smiles, holding up the scissors.

She snips the end of his tie, and hands it to him. “Now just because I won’t be training you anymore, doesn’t give you any excuses to screw up. Okay?” She sort of smirks afterwards, but Steve can’t exactly lie and say he isn’t still terribly intimidated by her.

So, he just nods and smiles back.

The ceremony ends soon after, and Sam goes over to his friend. “You coming to the bar tonight? Of course we are celebrating… let me rephrase that actually. You’re coming to drink with us! Meet you outside,” he slaps Steve on the back and heads off to the locker room.

Steve shrugs, and follows him a minute later. He decides that for once he’ll head out and have fun — he hadn’t really been keen on drinking at their local cop hangout, due to anxious feelings over not really belonging there. But, since he’s technically no longer an official Rookie, that’s surely a reason to celebrate. So, he changes into his everyday clothes and meets Sam out front. The guy slings an arm loosely around his shoulders and grins. “I can’t wait to see you drink, Rogers!” He laughs.

And, Sam was not disappointed. Steve is a little bit ( _understatement_ ) of a lightweight, and after an hour of them drinking he’s already singing along obnoxiously loud to the songs that are playing. They’re all sat together in their small circle of rookie friendships — Sam, Steve, and CJ. There’s a vague memory at the back of Rogers’ mind about Kat coming over to congratulate him, followed by a lot of giggling — on his part, he thinks — and him thanking her with a hug. This is why he doesn’t drink often.

After a couple more hours CJ mentions a great club just a few blocks away. Apparently they sell creative cocktails and movie themed shots, so Sam exclaims that they’re going. “What kinda movies?” Steve yells, following them whilst concentrating extremely hard on not tripping over his own two feet.

She grabs him by the hand to steady him. “God, you adorable, little lightweight.” CJ mutters. “Well, I haven’t been yet… but, I heard they do golden snitch shots.”

Steve gasps in wonder. “I want ten.” He demands.

They exit the bar and the cold air hits them. It seems to sober CJ up a little, but Steve is still stumbling along the sidewalk unaffected. The trio arrive at the club and queue up, getting a great laugh out of the fact that Steve gets IDed when they get up front.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Sam shouts over the considerably louder music.

Steve isn’t really listening, he’s looking around at all of the bright lights and tapping his foot to the pop song he sort of recognises. But, when he looks back to find one of his friends they seem to be out of sight. Usually, this may freak him out. But, his drunken brain really couldn’t care less and now all he wants to do is dance. But, his feet have other ideas and he bumps right into one of the guys nearby.

“Oh, sorry!” He shouts — his Brooklyn accent apparently a lot thicker than normal. Alcohol, man.

The guy in the denim jacket turns. “Holy shit, Rookie Rogers?!” An all too familiar voice somewhat scoffs. “You are so wasted,” he smirks.

“Bucky! Buckaroo! How are you? Oh, god. Remind me never to say that again.” Steve rambles, swaying a little and bumping into him again. “... hi,” he giggles.

Barnes catches Steve and holds him upright. “Wanna dance, Roo —“

“I’m not a Rookie anymore! We got our ties cut!” Steve yells to be heard, a ridiculously cute grin on his flushed face.

“Well, congratulations, _Officer_. Wanna dance?” Bucky corrects himself.

Steve grabs him by the hand, not even thinking twice. Be thinks that he’s dancing in time to the music, but honestly it’s sort of turning into one big buzz. He watches Bucky laughing at him, and he laughs too. After a while he starts getting worn out and he doesn’t even realise he’s falling until Barnes grabs him and pulls him up again.

“Sorry,” he breathes. Steve stares up at Bucky’s eyes, trailing his gaze slowly down to his slightly parted lips. They’re both breathing heavily from all of the dancing, and James has him in some sort of movie scene pose as if he’s just dipped him amidst a slow dance. “Can I —“ he’s inching closer.

“Yes.” Bucky says and that’s all it takes for them to close the gap. The music and loud chatter around them seems to completely drown out, until all Steve can hear is his own pounding heart. They kiss quite deeply at first, but then they each ease off and become a lot more gentle. Bucky tastes like he’s been taking a lot of cherry flavoured shots, mixed in with what is presumably vodka. Steve most likely tastes the same, but honestly he can’t really remember all of the drinks he’s been having.

They break apart after what seems like a lifetime but still feels too soon. Steve is practically gasping for air, and he suddenly remembers that he needs to didn’t Sam and CJ — they probably think he’s lost somewhere right now. “I’ll be right back!” He yells at Bucky, and stumbles off to find his friends.

“There you are!” Two hands press down firmly against his shoulders. “Steve, are you okay?” It’s CJ.

“Steve, where’s your inhaler?” Sam’s voice adds.

He pats his jacket pocket, simultaneously realising that he can’t actually breathe. After grabbing it eventually and using it, his friends sigh dramatically from relief. “Alright, last shot and we’re going home.” CJ decides for them.

That’s pretty much the last thing Steve remembers, because the rest is a dizzy blur and then it all goes black before he even reaches his apartment.

▪️

The next morning when his alarm blares to signify that it’s time to get ready for work, Steve feels like his head has been hit by a truck. He can barely even get out of bed without feeling like he’s going to throw up whatever is left of the alcohol inside of his stomach. But, he has less than an hour to get ready for his shift, so he’d better get rid of this feeling quick.

He looks in the mirror, groaning at how terrible he looks even without his glasses on. Steve heads into the bathroom to shower, switching it on and letting it get warm before he steps in. That’s when his mind begins to travel back to the night before… nothing too bad had happened, from what he can remember. Wait.

“Oh my god, I _kissed_ Bucky.”

▪️


End file.
